Illinois Resources for In-School Entrepreneurship
Introduction Find entrepreneurship resources at your school by clicking on the school's link below; or find statewide resources at the bottom of the page. Public colleges and universities *Chicago State University *Eastern Illinois University *Governors State University *Illinois State University *Northeastern Illinois University *Northern Illinois University *Southern Illinois University **Southern Illinois University Carbondale **Southern Illinois University Edwardsville *University of Illinois system **University of Illinois at Chicago **University of Illinois at Springfield **University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign *Western Illinois University **Western Illinois University-Quad Cities Private colleges *Augustana College *Blackburn College *Columbia College Chicago *Elmhurst College *Eureka College *Greenville College *Illinois College *Kendall College *Knox College *Lake Forest College *Lakeview College of Nursing *Lincoln College *MacMurray College *Monmouth College *North Central College *Principia College *Rasmussen College *Rockford College *Saint Anthony College of Nursing *Shimer College *Solex College *Trinity Christian College *VanderCook College of Music *Wheaton College Private universities *Aurora University *Benedictine University *Bradley University *The Chicago School of Professional Psychology *University of Chicago *Concordia University Chicago *DePaul University *DeVry University *Dominican University *East–West University *Erikson Institute *Illinois Institute of Art – Chicago *Illinois Institute of Technology *Illinois Wesleyan University *Judson University *Lewis University *Lincoln Christian University *Loyola University Chicago *Lutheran School of Theology at Chicago *McKendree University *Midwestern University *Millikin University *Moody Bible Institute *National Louis University *National University of Health Sciences *North Park University *Northwestern University *Olivet Nazarene University *Quincy University *Robert Morris University *Roosevelt University *Rosalind Franklin University of Medicine and Science *Rush University *University of St. Francis *Saint Xavier University *School of the Art Institute of Chicago *Spertus Institute *Toyota Technological Institute at Chicago *Trinity International University *Westwood College Community colleges * City Colleges of Chicago ** Richard J. Daley College ** Kennedy-King College ** Malcolm X College ** Olive-Harvey College ** Harry S. Truman College ** Harold Washington College ** Wilbur Wright College * Danville Area Community College * College of DuPage * East St. Louis Community College Center * Elgin Community College * Harper College * Heartland Community College * Highland Community College * Illinois Central College * Illinois Eastern Community Colleges ** Frontier Community College ** Lincoln Trail College ** Olney Central College ** Wabash Valley College * Illinois Valley Community College * Joliet Junior College * Kankakee Community College * Kaskaskia College * Kishwaukee College * College of Lake County * Lake Land College * Lewis and Clark Community College * Lincoln Land Community College * John A. Logan College * McHenry County College * Moraine Valley Community College * Morton College * Oakton Community College * Parkland College * Prairie State College * Rend Lake College * Richland Community College * Rock Valley College * Carl Sandburg College * Sauk Valley Community College * Shawnee Community College * South Suburban College * Southeastern Illinois College * Southwestern Illinois College * Spoon River College * Triton College * Waubonsee Community College * John Wood Community College Primary Schools Only add high schools or other primary schools with active entrepreneurship communities. *Start list here State and Local Resources *Illinois Small Business Development Center *Chicagoland Entrepreneurial Center Incubators: *Excelerate Labs/techstars *1871 *University Technology Park at IIT